Promise
by parakeet17
Summary: When you enroll in the army, they teach you to not be afraid of a bullet. Truth be told, I am. But if some psycho came in here right now, this very second, and pointed a gun at you, I’d take a bullet for you in a heartbeat. Loliver oneshot.


**A/N: This idea actually just kinda came into my head, just like they all do. I never really think about these things and make them ideas, it just comes to me****. Anyways, this one is actually more serious than what I usually write. No, it isn't **_**that**_** serious or anything, but my things are usually more fluffy and light hearted than this. This oneshot is slightly AU but that's the way it popped in to my head and I couldn't bring myself to change it in order to stick with the show. Also, sorry about the swearing. You guys know me, I really don't swear, but it helped the story. It added more tension and emotion to it, and I liked it better. So . . . Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nah, don't own the Hannah Montana rights, and as long as Disney doesn't mess up the adorable Loliver, I'm perfectly fine with keeping it that way.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

I'm eighteen. He's nineteen. I'm senior in high school. He's deciding what college to attend. Just another love story. I'm the blue eyed girl who fell for that brown eyed boy.

We met in art class two years ago. The only people in that class that I knew were the stuck-up snobs and loser jocks. I noticed he was wearing a t-shirt of one of my favorite bands, and complimented him on it.

That's where it all began.

Over the next few months, we became inseparable. Our available weekends and homework-free nights were spent hanging out at the park together, just chatting. When we finally got together, it was amazing. It _is _amazing.

We dated for two years, and then he had to go say those few words to make my world come crashing down.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"You're what?!" I shrieked, my seemingly perfect Friday night now ruined.

"Come on, Lilly, don't get upset. It's just for a couple of years. Besides, it pays for college and I doubt I'll actually have to do anything life threatening," he reasoned. Well, tried to.

"Oliver, this isn't something silly like moving a few towns away. You'll probably be _countries_ away." My eyes were brimming with tears, and I sincerely hoped he didn't notice. If this was something he really wanted to do, I wasn't going to hold him back. "Oliver just please explain why. _Why_ would anyone in their right mind want to join the military?"

"I just told you why, Lilly. It'll make me feel like I've really helped people and actually accomplished something." When he saw the frown still on my face, he tried a different approach. "Besides, I'll look pretty good in uniform, don't you think?"

I couldn't fight the smile. "But are you sure those are the only reasons you're doing this? If it was something else, you'd tell me, right?"

"There's nothing else, Lilly. I promise." The promise didn't reach his eyes. He was hiding something.

Only a week later, I woke up to find an envelope taped to my bedroom mirror. Due to the chicken scratch he calls handwriting, I was barely able to read my own name on the front, which could only mean one thing. Oliver, of course.

Smiling, I ripped open the little white envelope. But just one look at what was written down and the grin faded, replaced by a frown. Four sentences. Only four sentences telling me he enlisted and was already at the enrolling place as I was reading this. There was no _I love you_. No _I'll miss you_. Just those four sentences. That's it.

Furious, I got changed and marched down to the local high school. Apparently that's where all locally enlisting men were to meet up. When I got there, I took me a while to find my adorable flop of brown hair, but when I did, I shoved through all the other guys until I got to him.

"What the hell, Oliver?" No sweet talk. I wanted to know why he did this.

Oliver, who had been laughing and goofing off with a group of guys I recognized as high school graduates, turned to stare at me. Everyone fell silent, obviously interested at the scene unfolding before them.

"What, Lilly?"

"You know what you did, Oliver. God, four sentences? That's all I get? You suddenly break it off with me _through a note_? No explanation? No goodbyes?" I was peeved. He was not going to get off that easily. He should have known that.

There was silence. I was waiting for an answer. His friends were waiting for an answer. We were all waiting. "Lilly, I had to. It was time," he whispered. _It was time_? What kind of crap was he feeding me?

But if he really wanted to do this, I wasn't going to stop him. Don't call it giving up, because I just want him to be happy. But I wanted to know one thing before I left. "Oliver, fine. Whatever. Go off and be stupid. But just answer me this one question," I paused, waiting to see if he'd say anything. He didn't. "Did I mean anything to you?"

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I think he was expecting something more like a screaming, dramatic exit. But instead, he got this. "I mean, we dated for two years. You told me you loved me. You gave me your class promise ring. All those fun nights and stupid arguments? Were they just to give you something to do? Why did you leave a note? Why are you leaving me? Why only four sentences? Why didn't you say goodbye? Why Oliver? _Why_?"

People were staring at him. I was one of them. I waited for a minute. And trust me, when it's complete and utter silence like this, a minute is a long time. But after sixty seconds of pure nothing, I gave up. Obviously I was just another girl to him. A single tear spilled over, and my heart broke. I gave him one last look before turning on my heel and walking away.

"Lilly, wait," he pleaded.

"Me? Wait?" I blurted, whipping myself around only to find him inches away, and he reached out to grab my hand. "I just stood there for a whole freaking minute, waiting for you to say something. Anything. Did you? No. So why the hell should I wait?"

He didn't like my outburst, and apparently there was more to this story than I thought. "Don't you get it, Lilly?!" He threw his arms up in the air. His friends, sensing we wanted some privacy, stepped aside. "Did it ever occur to you that I couldn't say goodbye? I've wanted this for so long, and just one look at your heartbroken face would destroy that. I didn't say goodbye because it was too damn hard! I was spending all of my free time with you! Don't you understand? I was falling too hard. I knew it was too good to be true, and I was smitten. When you enroll in the army, they teach you to not be afraid of a bullet. Truth be told, I am. But if some psycho came in here right now, this very second, and pointed a gun at you, I'd take a bullet for you in a heartbeat, _any time, any day_."

For quite possibly the first time in my life, I was speechless. I was completely and truly left without a single word to say. "Do you really mean that?" My voice cracked.

He sighed. I don't think this was his original plan. "Yes, Lilly. Every single word of it. I'm only nineteen, and I already found the person I'd give anything for. I'm only nineteen, and I found the person I'd give _my life_ for. I'm only nineteen, and I'm hopelessly in love with you, Lilly."

I smiled. A full force grin spreading from ear to ear. I honestly have never smiled this hard in my entire life. "Oliver . . . that was the sweetest thing I've ever heard. And coming from you? That just makes it even more fantastic." I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him as hard as I could. Sure, I was probably cutting off his circulation, but I didn't care. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. He knows how much I love it when he does that.

Still not letting go, I looked up at him. He looked down at me and smirked. God, I love this boy. "Lilly, you know I'm still going through with this, don't you?" I nodded my head wordlessly, not breaking eye contact. "I know it's kind of a lot to ask, but will you wait for me?"

I rolled my eyes at his wary tone. "I'd wait for you forever. You're worth it. Always have been, always will be."

Oliver bent down and I knew what was coming. Right there, in front of his friends and everyone else, he kissed me square on the lips. And after watching what had just happened, it didn't surprise me that everyone started clapping. I just smiled even more. Oliver was right, and I completely agree with him. If someone pointed a gun at him, I'd jump in front of him instantly. And I loved him. I really did. If I didn't, I'm sure the sparks I was feeling could have convinced me otherwise.

He pulled away, smiling more than before and blushing slightly at all the attention. Someone in the distance called for all enlisting men to come to the front table and sign in. Everyone else followed orders and left, leaving Oliver and I alone.

"You promise you'll come visit me every chance you'll get? And you'll write letters? And if they let you use a webcam wherever it is that you go, tell me and I'll go out and buy one so I can talk to you," I said. I think it's safe to say this smile on my face in permanent.

"Yes, yes, and absolutely yes." He held me tighter. I nearly melted right there.

Reaching in to my purse, I pulled out the class ring I had just purchased a couple weeks ago, and then I dug around a bit more until I found some random chain necklace I had found a few days before this. Slipping the silver ring on the silver chain, I reached around Oliver's neck and brought the necklace around to the front, linking it together. I let it drop to Oliver's chest, and he picked it up gently with his fingers.

"This way I'll always be with you," I promised. "As long as you have this, you'll always have my heart. You can count on that."

Oliver's grin spread, which I didn't think was possible, and when I looked up at him, his eyes were red and watery. I think this is the very first time I've ever seen him cry. A friend of Oliver's called him over and Oliver held up his hand, telling them to wait just a minute more.

Oliver kissed me again. Short and sweet. "I love you, Lilly. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you, too, Oliver." Letting go of him, I took a step back. "Don't go and do anything stupid, alright? When you come back, you're gonna be better than ever. _We'll_ be better than ever. I promise."

We looked at each other one last time. It was just like some old Hollywood movie. We shared a glance and couldn't help ourselves. He stepped forward and gave me one last kiss. It held everything we were feeling and it seemed to last a lifetime. Who knew when we'd see each other again?

He broke it off after a while, much to my dismay. He reached his arm up and clutched the necklace with his hand. "Bye, Lilly. I'll write to you everyday, I promise. I love you."

"I love you, too." I watched as he turned away and joined all the other men by a long desk up front. I fingered his promise ring I always wore around my neck, just like the one I'd given him, and tried to fight back the tears. I took one last look before turning around, walking back to my car.

I knew I'd see him again. It may not be for a while, but we'd stay in touch. He'd request to return home for my prom and graduation, and hopefully they'd let him come. Something inside me was saying that, as corny as it sounds, it was just the beginning. Things would only get better from here on out.

On my way home, I thought about the situation. Sure, it sucked that he was leaving and could potentially have a fatal accident, but I tried to steer clear from that train of thought. Instead, I thought about something else. Not many people are as lucky as me.

I mean, I'm only eighteen, and I already found the person I'd give anything for. I'm only eighteen, and I found the person I'd give _my life_ for. I'm only eighteen, and I'm hopelessly in love. It was the perfect story, my own little fairytale. And all fairytales have a happy ending.

I'm the blue-eyed girl who fell for that brown-eyed boy. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**I know, it was incredibly corny. Ha, these are the things that run through my mind. But I can't help but really like it. Aww, I wish I had one of these epic love stories. Ha, it was actually really weird, because as I was writing this oneshot, my sister had a song playing earlier, and one specific line stuck with me. Do you know how hard it was to write a happy ending when the only thing going through my mind was "never coming home, never coming home . . ." and the video had to so with a friend dying in battle? Pretty hard, surprisingly. So . . . yeah, that was a bit interesting. Haha, anyways, let me know what you all thought by dropping a review! Please and thank you!**

**xoxo,  
****parakeet17 **


End file.
